


Her Oathkeeper

by Corina (CorinaLannister)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27434848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/pseuds/Corina
Summary: Brienne's changing thoughts on Jaime Lannister
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25
Collections: The Multi-Fandom Postcard Exchange





	Her Oathkeeper

Brienne had regarded ‘The Kingslayer’ about as highly as the dirt beneath her feet when they had met. The man without honour. The man without remorse. Yet even with his violent outbursts and relentless bickering, she could not shake the feeling that perhaps she was wrong. Perhaps there was more to him than just being known as the ‘oath breaker.’ He had shown her more consideration and respect than any man ever had. Over time, Brienne stopped calling him ‘Kingslayer’ to his face and later stopped calling him it in her head. For he was Jaime. Her Jaime. Her Oathkeeper.


End file.
